Vacaciones del New Ikari Team
by VikaDan
Summary: Mi ultima historia... del año n n espero que les guste, invitada especial


Vacaciones del New Ikari Team

Un buen día y como de costumbre se encontraban en las maquinitas Angelzk, Luigipark y Vika, y como era de esperarse a Vika se la partieron en KOF y al ver que no le podía ganar a sus compañeros se resignó y se puso a bailar en la Pump it Up, a mitad de canción de Beethoven Virus, su tabiquephone hace señales de una llamada, en fin se bajo y perdió la rola, lo vio por un momento y vio que era una llamada de Ralf

Vika- Bueno, aquí yo ¿allá quien?

Ralf- no te hagas la chistosa, sabes quien soy

Vika- Vika no esta disponible por el momento porque esta bailando en la Pump, así que después del tono deje su mensaje (le suelta un mega gritote a Ralf que casi lo deja sordo)

Ralf- ¡ya cállate! Los necesitamos así que jálense pa' acá

Vika cuelga y habla con sus compañeros a lo que Angelzk supone que…

Angelzk- nos van a mandar al torneo en su lugar ¿verdad?

Luigi- típico, cuando lleguemos le partimos la cara al idiota de Clark

Vika- opino lo mismo

Al llegar, vieron a Clark y se le fueron encima y le rompieron la cara, hasta que llegó Whip y los detuvo, ellos le dijeron que estaban artos de que Clark los inscribiera y que ellos se fueran de vacaciones hasta que llega Ralf.

Ralf- ¿kyubole escuincles?

Angelzk y Vika- Hola Ralf

Luigi- ¿Qué pex?

Ralf- el motivo por el cual los mande llamar fue porque…

New Ikari- se largan de vacaciones y nosotros entramos al torneo

Ralf- no

New Ikari- ¿No?

Ralf –ahora ustedes se van de vacaciones y nosotros vamos al torneo

Luigi- ¿quien sugirió eso?

Leona- yo ¿porque?

Luigi- que buena onda de tu parte, ¿a donde nos van a mandar?

Clark- ¡A LA CHINGADA!

El New Ikari se le abalanza de nuevo y le rompen lo que le quedo de cara, hasta que Leona y Ralf los separaron.

Ralf- Clark tiene razón, se van a la Chingada

Vika- váyanse ustedes ¿Por qué nosotros? Todavía que ganamos los torneos nos tratan así

Leona- no Vika no, lo que pasa es que hay un parque recreativo, recreativo no de diversiones que así se llama, La Chingada

Angelzk- Ah, yo creí que hablaban en serio, ya se la iba a mentar

Leona- bueno ¿qué esperan? Ya váyanse

Whip- ¿Porqué tanta urgencia que se vayan Leona? ¿A caso no te caen bien?

Leona-Nada de eso Whipi, me agradan, lo que pasa es que no quiero que Vika participe este año eso es todo

Whip- sigues molesta porque Yagami besó a Vika ¿verdad?

Leona- cállate Mushiko

Whip- eso lo tomare como un si

Vika- ¿puedo invitar a alguien?

Ralf- Claro, pero ya váyanse o los va a dejar el autobús

El New Ikari tomo el autobús para irse a la Chingada, al llegar los chicos se bajaron y vieron el lugar.

Angelzk- ¡no esta mal!

Luigi- claro que no es un tamal, es un parque ¿qué no vez?

Angelzk- ¡payaso! ¿Dónde esta Vika?

Vika- ¡Aquí estoy!

G0thicL0li PAtit0 DiAm0nd- ¡y yo también! [Como el nombre esta muy largo me limitaré a llamarle Patito-chan]

Luigi- ¿y a ella quien la invito?

Vika- yo ¿porqué?

Angelzk- pensábamos que ibas a traer a tu hermana

Vika- no se lo merece

Patito-chan- ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Angelzk- ¡comer! Tengo hambre

Luigi- yo quiero barbacoa

Patito-chan- pues vamos al restaurante

Luigi- ¿y la lana?

Vika- ni que fuéramos borregos

Luigi- no, esa lana no, la otra lana

Vika- ah, esa lana, Ralf ya lo pagó todo para cuatro personas

Angelzk- pues ¿Qué esperamos? ¡A comer!

En el torneo… Zócalo de la CD de México

¡Los ganadores son el Ikari Team! Loas cuales pasan a la final

Clark- ya extrañaba esto

Ralf- Yo también ¿cómo se la pasaran los chavos?

Leona- supongo que bien "siempre y cuando Vika este lejos de Iori mejor"

Clark- ¡celosa!

Leona le da un trancazo a Clark y lo estampa en la pared.

Y en la Chingada…

Luigi- ¡bala de cañón!

Angelzk- ¡Diablos Luigi! Sonaste igual que Patricio y a parte me mojaste todo

Luigi- para eso es el lago ¿no?

Vika- me encanta tomar el sol ¿y a ti Patito-chan?

Patito-chan- me fascina

Luigi- ¡Fresas anti agua a la vista!

Angelzk- han de querer que las lancemos al agua

Luigi- Yo Vika, tu Patito

Angelzk- ¡sobres!

Luigi y ANgelzk se van sobre las chicas y las avientan a la laguna, estas salieron bien enojadas y se los jalaron para vengarse, después de eso, se pusieron a jugar caballos broncos, salieron del agua, se cambiaron y se fueron a escalar un cerrito que estaba por ahí, caminaron por el bosque y al final se quedaron acostados en el pasto completamente aburridos.

Luigi- que aburrido

Angelzk- see, ya no hay nada que hacer

Patito-chan- ¿que no hemos hecho para hacerlo?

Vika- ya jugamos en el lago, comimos, escalamos el cerrito, caminamos por el bosque… supongo que ya lo hicimos todo

Los cuatro suspiraron, el celular de Patito-chan sonó y salió echa la… duro del lugar, el New Ikari no entendieron el comportamiento de la invitada pero no le tomaron importancia ya que pasando por hay había una camioneta que estaba anunciando…

"hoy la gran final del torneo The King Of Fighters en la plaza principal a medio día"

Luigi- ¿oyeron eso?

Angelzk- hay que ir

Vika- sí a lo mejor no encontramos algo interesante

Luigi- ¿pues que esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Los chicos llegaron a la plaza principal y vieron un montón de gente, los chicos se hicieron paso entre la gente hasta llegar en mero enfrente, la final era entre el Yagami Team y el Ikari Team, Vika veía atentamente las peleas hasta que vio llegar a Patito-can.

Vika- ¿Dónde andabas mujer?

Patito-chan- del otro lado de la plaza fue la pelea del K' Team y el NEST Team y no perdí tiempo y fui a ver… ¡escóndeme!

En ese momento llega K' y se para frente a Vika.

K'- disculpa ¿no has visto pasar por aquí a una chica parecida a Patito de atrévete a soñar versión bonita con unos lentes de sol?

Vika- Ah… creo que se fue por allá

K'- gracias

El chico platinado se va y Vika se vuelve a Patito-chan

Vika- ¿Qué hiciste Patito-chan?

Patito-chan- es que, cuando K' peleó contra K9999, él aventó sus lentes, pero, K9999 los votó y me cayeron a mí y… y… tengo hambre me voy a comer esta pale… ¡escóndeme!

En ese momento pasa Kula llorando porque alguien le robo su paleta, Diana y Foxy buscaban al que le quito su paleta a Kula para matarlo, pasaron frente a la chica castaña y no le tomaron importancia, Patito-chan salió de nuevo.

Vika-¿¡le quitaste su paleta a Kula!

Patito-chan- me dio hambre y se me antojo

Vika- ¡wuacala babas de Kula! ¡Ihu! ¿Ahora con que me vas a salir? ¿Qué le afeitaste las patillas a Maxima y que le quitaste su látigo a Whip?

Patito-chan- (escondiendo el rastrillo y el látigo) no… ¿cómo crees?

Vika- más te vale o sino te daré un jalón de orejas

Patito-chan- ¡mis orejitas no!

Luigi y Angelzk- ¡Eres un idiota Clark!

Vika y Patito-chan- ¿qué ha pasado?

Luigi- el muy imbécil perdió contra Yagami

Angelzk- nuestra última esperanza es Leona

En el ring

Iori- que milagro, creí que te habías retirado del ejército

Leona- estaba de vacaciones

Iori- por cierto ¿dónde esta Vika?

Leona- la mande a la Chingada

Iori- grosera

Leona- no, hay un parque que así se llama, y estará ahí un buen rato "lo suficiente para que te olvides de ella"

Iori- que mal, lo bueno es que tengo su teléfono y la puedo llamar cuando quiera

Leona- ¡deja de hablar de ella y pelea!

En resumen, quedaron empatados, Luigi y Angelzk se decepcionaron, Ralf no lo podía creer al igual que Vika y Patito-chan.

Luigi- ¡regrésenme mi dinero!

Angelzk- ¿Cuál dinero? Si fue gratis

Patito-chan- ¡que basura de pelea! Más parecía que estaban bailando que pelear

Vika- see

Ralf- Leona ¿qué demonios te pasó? Fue la pero pelea que has dado

Leona- sí lo sé

Clark- ¿entonces?

Luigi- regresemos al parque, de la decepción me dio hambre

En ese momento el teléfono de Vika suena

Vika- hola aquí yo ¿allá quien?

Iori- pues yo ¿a quien esperabas?

Vika- a Inés para que me regañara por no llegar a casa

Iori- ¿dónde estas?

Vika- detrás de ti

Iori se da la vuelta y ve a la chica castaña la cual lo saluda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, al verla Leona casi se infarta.

Leona- ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

Ralf- supongo que vino a ver la pelea

Clark- sería obvio ya que la Chingada esta cerca de aquí

Iori va con Vika y se quedan hablando un rato, Leona estaba furiosa, Patito-chan se dio cuenta de ello y dijo.

Patito-chan- ¿huelen eso?

Angelzk- ¿oler que?

Patito-chan- en el aire a un fuerte aroma a CELOS

Luigi- ¡yo no huelo nada!

Patito-chan- No es necesario, sólo ve a Leona

Angelzk- creí que sólo usaba a Yagami para darle celos a Ralf

Luigi- igual yo

Patito-chan- creo que el universo se puso en su contra, pero miren a Vika y a Iori se ven muy alegres

Con ellos.

Iori- Leona me dijo que te mandaron a la Chingada ¿eso es verdad?

Vika- sí, hay un parque cerca de aquí que así se llama, La Chingada

Iori- ¿entonces ese lugar existe?

Vika- sí, vamos para que lo veas tu mismo, espera ¡El último que llegue paga la cena!

Luigi- ¡eso no es justo, saliste adelantada Vika!

Angelzk- hay que alcanzarla ¿qué esperas? Yo zafo en pagar

Patito-chan- ¡espérenme! ¡Yo no quiero pagar!

Vika e Iori llegaron primero, pero, por se buena onda, Iori pago, al lugar los alcanzaron Ralf Clark y Leona, la cual estaba muy molesta al ver juntos a Iori y a Vika.

Leona- "¿Por qué me siento así? Se suponía que sólo usaba a Yagami para darle celos a Ralf, pero, ¿por qué me dan ganas de matar a mi amiga por estar con él? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?"


End file.
